1. Field of the Invention
The invention is directed primarily to the sport of golf, and, more particularly to golf clubs associated with the sport. The particular club disclosed and claimed pertains to one that has an adjustable shaft angle such that the golf club can be adjusted and tuned for a particular user. The invention is shown primarily with respect to putters, however, the principles of the invention may be applied to other clubs.
2. Background Art
Golf clubs, and, in particular, putters have long been known in the art. Countless designs for golf clubs have been developed to provide certain advantages. Among other features, it has been found that a proper fitting club is highly advantageous to a golfer. Inasmuch as different players have different heights, arm lengths, postures, etc., to provide a custom club, a user must have access to machinery or a large number of different configurations (i.e., a large inventory).
It would be highly advantageous if a club had a range of adjustment so that a single club could be modified (i.e., adjusted) to a number of different orientations. In turn, a single set of components could be suitable for a number of differently shaped and sized golfers. As a result, the quantity of specialized parts and the inventory that would be maintained by a golf club fitter could be greatly reduced.
It is therefore an object of the invention to provide a golf club which includes components which permit a certain amount of adjustment, to, in turn, provide a perfect fit for a number of golfers having differing measurements.
It is another object of the invention to provide a custom golf club fit with components that fit a wide variety of users of different measurements.
These and other objects of the present invention will become apparent in light of the present specification, claims, and drawings.